Abrefácil
by InuZelda
Summary: Scout ha encontrado su peor enemigo: ¡el tetra brik de leche!


**Nota: Bueno, está es la traducción al español ( y versión bien escrita XD) del corto "Easy-open" que publiqué hace un par de días. No soy propietaria de los personajes, eso le corresponde a valve.**

* * *

Ponía abre-fácil...

El Scout del equipo RED miró intensamente al tetra brik de leche que estaba en la encimera de la cocina. La verdad, él siempre había preferido la leche en botella, como se envasaba de toda la vida hasta que se había inventado el nuevo formato unos pocos años atrás. Un día sus compañeros de equipo decidieron que les saldría más barato encargar los líquidos en tetra brik que en botella en su encargo de recursos semanal y así ahorrar dinero para comprar otros productos, ya que el cuartel general les había impuesto un límite en los gastos. Al principio, Scout pensó también que cambiar las botellas por tetra briks iba a ser una buena idea , pero ahora estaba convencido de que era la peor idea de la historia.

Ese día Scout había bajado temprano a la cocina para hacerse su propio desayuno. Por muy cutre que le saliera, siempre sería mejor que el de Soldier, a quién le tocaba preparar el desayuno aquel día. La comida que preparaba Soldier era simplemente terrible. Cuando él cocinaba había tres opciones: desayunar y sufrir de mal sabor de boca y un horrible dolor de estómago hasta la primera vez que reapareciera tras morir, no desayunar y pasar hambre hasta la hora del almuerzo (que iba a ser poco mejor porque le tocaba a Pyro y siempre se le quemaba la comida) o bajar a la cocina antes de la hora del desayuno y preparárselo él mismo. Evidentemente, había escogido la última opción y ahora lo lamentaba. Y toda la culpa era de aquel tipo de envase llamado tetra brik.

Ponía abre-fácil...

– ¡Abre fácil mi culo!– exclamó cabreado.

– No digas eso en alto o el Spy enemigo se lo tomará en serio- dijo el Spy de su equipo, quién estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta en tono de burla.

– ¡Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para pensar en ese maricón francés de mierda!- le gritó a su compañero, aunque su enfado no era con él, si no con el objeto que reposaba en la encimera.-¡Es solo una puñetera rata traidora que apuñala por la espalda! ¡Cómo tú! – hizo una pausa para respirar y más clamado añadió – sin ofender.

Spy se limitó a reír ante el comportamiento de su compañero y dijo con sarcasmo:

– Ya veo que tienes un enorme problema con un tetra brik de leche.

– ¿Has... estado mirando...todo el rato?– preguntó avergonzado el joven.

– Oui, desde el principio de tu pequeña batalla contra un objeto inanimado.

Hasta ese momento, Scout había estado en la cocina durante unos treinta minutos, y había gastado cada segundo de esos treinta minutos en intentar abrir el tetra brik de leche, junto al cuyo tapón podía leerse: "abre-fácil, girar a la derecha".

Al principio, Scout había intentado quitar el tapón como indicaba la única instrucción, pero estaba muy bien cerrado. Decidió entonces aplicar un poco más de fuerza, pero el tapón seguía quieto. Después de haber estado intentando moverlo a izquierda y derecha sin resultado alguno durante unos cinco minutos, decidió probar con los dientes y de nuevo no obtuvo ningún resultado tras varios intentos y unas cuantas maldiciones ininteligibles. Entonces había saltado sobre la encimera, agarrado el tetra brik con los pies y aplicado incluso más fuerza sobre el tapón, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. No sólo eso, sino que además se cayó de la encimera pocos segundos después. Se levantó completamente furioso y comenzó a gritarle cosas feas como "hijo de puta","mamón" o "gilipollas" para ver si se ponía a llorar y se abría solo, pero entonces se había dado cuenta de qué estaba hablando con un objeto inanimado.

– Vaya, ya empiezo a actuar como Soldier...– suspiró mientras se palmeaba la cara antes de volver con su batalla.

En ese momento agarró un cuchillo e intentó cortar el tapón, pero el cuchillo no servía para cortar el plástico.

– ¿De qué cojones está hecho este puñetero tapón? ¿De Australium?- decía mientras intentaba pinchar la punta del cuchillo en el objeto de su odio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el método que estaba empleando no funcionaba, arrojó furioso el cuchillo por la ventana, sólo para oír pocos segundos después el grito de dolor de Soldier, quién probablemente estaba ahí fuera porque le estaría gritando a su colección de cabezas.

A continuación había gritado "abre fácil mi culo" y Spy le había interrumpido.

– El día acaba de empezar y ya puedo decir que es el peor de mi vida – suspiró Scout.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó su compañero.

– No, en realidad es el segundo – recordó el corredor. – También está aquel día de los clones del Soldier del BLU en el que Medic nos puso la cosa esa de la supercarga. No solo me dispararon tropecientos putos cohetes y acabé estampándome contra la maldita ventana de la enfermería, sino que además acabé con el puñetero Arquímides dentro de mí después del doloroso trasplante de corazón – gruñó Scout recordando los hechos. Spy suspiró con pesar al recordar lo último: la operación también fue muy dolorosa para él, pero al menos no acabó con una paloma metida en su pecho.

– En fin, ¿quieres que te eche una mano? – le preguntó el francés mientras cogía el tetra brik.

El orgullo y vanidad del Scout normalmente le hubieran hecho decir que no a su compañero, pero estaba tan desesperado que permitió al Spy que le ayudara, dado que a lo mejor lo que hacía falta era alguien más inteligente qué él para abrirlo debido a que a lo mejor en realidad era un puzzle o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, tras unos cuantos intentos, el experto en espionaje tampoco logró quitar el tapón.

– Bueno, esto si que no me lo esperaba – dijo el francés confundido, mientras volvía a poner el tetra brik en la mesa. El tapón era demasiado resistente para ser real.

– ¿Y ahora qué, genio? – preguntó Scout.

– Quizás lo que nos hace falta es más músculo... – opinó el otro.

– Ahora mismo traigo a Heavy – dijo el corredor mientras asentía.

En ese instante el ruso entró en la cocina.

– Pira por dónde, ¡estábamos hablando de ti grandullón! – le dijo Scout alegremente al recién llegado.– Necesitamos que nos eches una mano – añadió señalando al tetra brik.

– ¿Pequeño Scout quiere Heavy abra leche?- Scout asintió.- ¡Es fácil para mí!

El enorme mercenario agarró la leche e intento abrirla.

– ¡Oh no! ¡El tapón no se mueve!– exclamó frustrado Heavy al ver que no podía abrirlo tampoco.–¡Pequeño tetra brik es malo!

– Mierda, Heavy tampoco puede – se quejó Scout irritado. – ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo panda de nenazas?– preguntó Soldier mientras entraba en la cocina acompañado por Demoman.

– En serio tío, ¿no te duele eso?– preguntó el cíclope escocés negro señalando al cuchillo que Soldier tenía clavado en el hombro.– Debería ir a ver a Doc...

– El dolor es la debilidad dejando el cuerpo– replicó el americano enojado.– Y no quiero ayuda de un Nazi.

– Soldier tiene un mal día, ¿verdad?– le preguntó Spy a Demoman. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaban combatiendo juntos contra BLU, Soldier se había acostumbrado a Medic, quién no fue Nazi, pero eso no libraba al alemán de sufrir los días malos de Soldier, en los que aparte de llamarle Nazi estaba completamente enojado con él sin motivo aparente. Ni si quiera le pedía ayuda en las batallas y prefería correr Equalizador en mano. El doctor se limitaba a ignorarlo esos días.

– Eso parece– respondió Demoman después de suspirar.

–¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?– preguntó Scout intuyendo que tenía algo de culpa del mal humor de Soldier.

– ¡Primero descubro que las malditas palomas del Nazi han estado picoteando los ojos de mis cabezas y poco después se me clava un cuchillo en el hombro!- respondió el otro enojado.

–A lo mejor no han sido las palomas, si no un pájaro salvaje– dijo Scout ignorando la parte del cuchillo. – De todas formas, ahora mismo tenemos un problema con la leche, ¿podéis ayudar?– les preguntó a los dos.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con la leche?– preguntó Demoman mirando al tetra brik extrañado. No parecía haber nada raro en él.

– ¡Que no podemos abrirla!– respondieron Spy, Heavy y Scout a la vez.

–Copiones, me debéis un helado– rió Scout. Sus compañeros se miraron confusos.

– Esperad un momento– dijo Soldier.– Si el comunista no ha podido abrirlo y es el más fuerte físicamente, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a abrirlo nosotros?

Demoman simplemente se limito a sacar su lanzador de bombas lapa y puso algunas alrededor del tetra brik. Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerle, detonó las bombas. La encimera quedó destrozada...

...pero el tetra brik seguía intacto.

–¡¿Cómo ha pasado esto?– exclamó Heavy mirando asustado al tetra brik.

– Yo necesito un maldito trago– dijo Demoman mientras iba a la nevera a sacar su bebida altamente alcohólica.

–Debo estar soñando– afirmó Spy estupefacto.

– Esto es jodidamente increíble– dijo Scout boquiabierto.

Scout cogió el tetra brik y lo puso en otra encimera. Los cinco mercenarios miraban al indestructible objeto en shock cuando Engineer y Pyro entraron corriendo en la cocina, con sus armas principales en mano, temiendo que la explosión hubiera sido un ataque sorpresa del BLU.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Engineer alarmado.–¡¿Estáis todos bien?

– Sí... solo un poco en estado de shock– respondió Scout señalando al tetra brik.

–¿Phom phem? –quiso saber Pyro.

– Hemos hecho de todo para abrir ese tetra brik de leche, pelo la maldita cosa no se abre– explicó Scout.

– ¡Estoy convencidísimo de que es un arma de los soviéticos para destruir nuestro precioso país!– exclamó Soldier. Todos decidieron que era mejor ignorar su comentario.

Pyro decidió acercarse lanzallamas en mano al tetra brik, que reposaba entre los escombros de lo que había sido la encimera ,y le prendió fuego, retrocediendo en temor al ver que el tetra brik no ardía.

–¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?– exclamó mentalmente.

– Ahora sí que lo he visto todo– dijo Engineer sorprendido.– ¿Puedo examinar el envase a ver si encuentro algo ?

– Todo tuyo– respondió Scout pasándole el tetra brik, que ni si quiera estaba caliente por el fuego de Pyro.– Aunque dudo que encuentres algo...

Engineer comenzó a leerlo y soltó una risilla.

–¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia?– preguntó molesto Scout.

– Ya he averiguado el problema– respondió Engineer.– Este tipo de tetra brik indestructible fue creado para Saxton Hale. Creo que él encargo que lo hicieran porque los normales se le parten cuando trata de abrirlos. Estoy convencido de que nos lo enviaron por error en nuestro último encargo de comida– explicó.

–¿Entonces no es un arma soviética?– preguntó Soldier mirando al tetra brik con desconfianza.

– Nope, te aseguro que no lo es– respondió Engineer.

En ese momento Sniper y Medic entraron en la cocina. El primero había estado limpiando sus rifles en su caravana, mientras que el segundo había estado en la enfermería experimentando con la cabeza del Spy del BLU que guardaba en su frigorífico.

–¿Se puede saber por qué no está hecho el desayuno todavía?– preguntó Medic.

–Hemos tenido dificultades técnicas con un tetra brik de leche creado para Saxton Hale– respondió Scout.

–¿Qué?– preguntaron los recién llegados confundidos.

–Os habéis perdido la diversión– rió Demoman.

– No ha sido divertido– gruñó Scout.

– La misión comienza en cinco minutos– anunció la voz de la administradora.

Los miembros del equipo se miraron entre ellos preocupados y alarmados. ¡La misión estaba a punto de comenzar y no habían comido nada! Para más colmo la batalla del día era de carga explosiva, lo que lo hacía más complicado para ellos.

–¡Esto es malo!– se quejó Heavy – ¡Luchar con el estómago vacío no es bueno para equipo!

–¡ Todo es culpa de este puñetero tetra brik!– gritó Scout furioso, arrojando el objeto por la ventana con tanta fuerza que, tras rebotar y rodar por unos cuentos sitios, acabó alcanzando la vagoneta bomba del BLU, la cual explotó.

Los miembros del RED salieron de la base para comprobar lo que había pasado y vieron la mitad de la base BLU destruida. Sniper sacó su rifle y enfocó el zoom al epicentro de la explosión: ahí estaba el tetra brik intacto.

– La batalla ha sido cancelada– anunció la administradora, y con un tono frío que no podía ocultar la furia de la mujer añadió– las reparaciones en la base enemiga serán pagadas con vuestro salario.

Ningún RED hizo comentario alguno, pero en ese momento un mismo y único pensamiento pasaba por sus mentes:

No querían volver a ver un tetra brik en su vida.

* * *

**PD: ¿Soy la única que piensa que la parte de fanfics en español de TF2 es un tanto pobre? Venga gente, hay que escribir más XD**


End file.
